Forever in Degrassi
by Jasper Winter Mory
Summary: There's a new girl in town. Tasha Chamble is the girl who doesn't really fit in with anyone. Hanging with Ashley and Ellie doesn't work either. So, what happens when the loner girl starts hanging out with loner boy?
1. Sean?

I knew this was going to happen.

Once again, little Miss I'm So Perfect thinks that she's going to get all of the guys to ask her out for the year end dance.

And guess what...

She did.

I swear, if I didn't know any better, I would say that Paige Michalchuk is the snottiest, loudest, most annoying person on the face of the planet.

And yet she's the one who gets all the guys.

"God Tash, are you ever going to let it go?" Ellie asked, twisting a finger around her long braided, bright red hair. I shook my head, looking at the disgusting lunch that Sheila had served today. Roast beef and mashed potatoes. But it didn't look quite right.

Ew!

I pushed my tray to the side of the table and snagged a chip off of Ellie's. She ignored me completely and stared at Marco. I can't believe she's so completely obsessed with him. I could tell he was gay since day one, and duh, she's just so hung up on him that she's not going to obviously realize it.

"Hello girls," Ashley smiled, sitting down next to Ellie. She opens the bottle of water that she had bought and sipped it slowly. Ellie briefly waved hi before continuing to stare at Marco. I glanced behind me to see that Sean Cameron, who both Ellie and Ashley had told me was the school's "bad boy", was staring at me quite pecularly.

Feeling childish, I stuck my tounge out and turned around to watch Ashley burst into laughter. "I can't believe that you just stuck your tounge out at Sean!" she laughed again, gently pushing Ellie. "Ells, come on. Join us in this world we call girl time."

Ellie looked over at me with the strangest look on her face before smiling at me. "So, what are we talking about now?" Ashley looked at Ellie and rolled her eyes.

"Come on Ells, pay attention." She told Ellie about how I stuck out my tounge at Sean and then launched into a story about PMS, which I wasn't sure I knew anything about.

I turned around to watch with disgust as Paige sat in the popular circle, admiring the boys that were surrounding her. She gagged and looked away to see that Sean was staring at her again.

She ignored him and looked through her bag for her english notebook, figuring that she'd start working on the journal that they had to do for a year long assignment.

_October 1, 2003_

_Life is boring as usual I suppose. Ashley and Ellie are awesome friends, and I think we might go the class dance together. I can't stand how Paige is flirting with half the guys in our school. It's so annoying! Oh, and today during lunch, Sean Cameron was staring at me. It was very awkward, but I guess I shouldn't have stuck my tounge out at him. Funness._

Someone tapped me on my shoulder. I turned around and looked to see that Sean was standing right behind me.

Ashley and Ellie stopped talking and stared with mind-boggling eyes. I glared at them for a minute as they started laughing. They stopped right away, so I looked back up at him.

"Hey...Tasha. Can I talk to you?"


	2. JT!

Sean Cameron was asking me to go and talk with him! I couldn't believe it. Absolutely couldn't believe it. "So, umm...can I talk to you for a second?" I looked at him and nodded, hoping that my mouth wasn't open in shock.

"Oh...umm. Can you talk to me?" I joked, trying to stay calm. He grimaced and shoved his hands into his pockets. I laughed, causing him to look down at the ground.

"Fine. May I talk to you for a second Ms. Chamble?" he asked sarcastically as he looked up a little. I could see a smile forming on his face and could feel one forming on mine. Ellie was giggling softly from somewhere behind me. I could tell it was her by the fact that it was still slightly nasally like she did when she was laughing too hard but trying to hide the fact she was laughing. I turned around and shot another glare at her and stood up.

"Sure, I guess you may have a conversation with me Mr. Cameron," I replied in the same tone of sarcasm as I slung my bag over my shoulder. He smiled fully now and started walking away. I grabbed my notebook and pencil off of the table and followed him with a strange look on my face. God, he was acting so weird.

"Sean, wait up. Geez!" I had to speed walk just to keep up with him. We were both about to exit the cafe when little puny JT Yorke came up in front of me and winked.

"Hey there gorgeous. And how is my future girlfriend today?" I looked at him with utter disgust and shoved my notebook into my bag. I pushed him to the side and made to leave, but he stepped in front of me again. "What, no kiss for me?"

"Bug off stupid 8th grader," I hissed, pushing him away again. He came up to me again and wrapped an arm around my waist, squeezing me closer to him. "JT! I'm going to kill you if you touch me again!" I yelled, pulling him off of me. "Go and hang out with your loser buddy Issacs."

"Oh, don't be like that Tasha," he whispered, taking my hand in his. I twisted and twisted to get out of his grip, but he wouldn't let go. He had grabbed onto me with both hands and then smiled seductively.

"Get off of me JT!" I screamed, yanking on his arms with my free hand. "Dammit JT!" The entire cafe was silent. All eyes were on us, which was bothering the hell out of me. Also, Sean had disappeared from the room, probably waiting outside to see if I can fend for myself.

Duh, he probably set this whole thing up. He probably told JT to do this to me just to get back at me for sticking my tounge out at him. Damn boys! I pulled my hand out of JT's and twisted his wrist. "Why the hell are you bothering me?" I hissed, kicking him in the knee. "Go find an 8th grader to annoy."

With that I stormed out of the lunchroom, fully aware that all eyes were still on me. God, I hated when all eyes were on me. I didn't want people to know who I was, let alone try and be friends with me. Yeah, I was jealous of Paige's boyfriend obsession with all the boys surrounding her, but I didn't want that position. It just disgusted me.

I stormed out of the cafe and started walking to my locker, but someone grabbed onto me. I hissed and elbowed him in the stomach, which made him release me immediately. "Dammit Tasha. Why'd you have to do that?!" I turned around, recognizing the voice immediately. It was Sean.

He was bent over, clutching his stomach. I bit my lip and looked down. "Sorry Sean. I thought you were JT." I muttered, twisting my lips around my teeth. Then I remembered that Sean set JT on me. "Wait, no. I'm not sorry. I can't believe you set JT on me! That little jerk wouldn't let got of me!" I stamped on his foot and walked away, grinning gleefully.

"What...the...hell? JT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"


	3. Tasha's English Journal  1

And now time for a commercial break.

Tasha's Very First Diary entry in her English Journal.

_October 1, 2003_

_Hello. My name Is Tasha and I'm 15 years old._

_I transferred to Degrassi this year for some interesting reason._

_That you will find out later on._

_Maybe._

_No._

_Not really._

_Umm..._

_My favorite colors are..._

_Black and Orange._

_I think:_

_Sean_

_Ashley_

_Ellie_

_Marco_

_Terri_

_and Craig_

_are cool._

_I also think:_

_Paige_

_Spinner_

_Jimmy_

_JT_

_Toby_

_Manny_

_Emma_

_and Hazel_

_are the most annoying people ever!_

_I have a pet rabbit named Bella_

_And I can't stand the color pink._

_My favorite animal is a fox._

_While my least favorite is a gorilla._

_I have a stuffed hippo named Tubby_

_that I've had for for-freaking-ever._

_My best friend from Chapel Foxes_

_Bailey._

_We've been friends for a while._

_and she gave it to me for Christmas one year._

_It's how I remember her._

_Things that I like are:_

_Bubbles_

_Shiny things_

_anything black_

_my car_

_my real friends_

_Things that I hate are:_

_Preppy people_

_anything pink_

_hearts_

_flowers_

_pep rallies_

_and anything that involves school spirit._

_So_

_I'm Tasha Chamble_

_And I'm fifteen years old._

_That is all._


	4. Dentist Time!

Author Notes: I know it's been for freaking ever since I've updated, and I'm kinda sad that I only have two reviews for this when at least 138 people have read a part of it. I promise that I'll get it updated faster than ever before!  
Warning: Language, Violence  
Summary:There's a new girl in town. Tasha Chamble is the girl who doesn't really fit in with anyone. Hanging with Ashley and Ellie doesn't work either. So, what happens when the loner girl starts hanging out with loner boy?  
Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I only own Tasha and the plot line. All else belongs to the amazing creators of Degrassi  
Reminders: Please Review!

* * *

"GOD!" I screamed, disturbing Snake's TV Production class. Thank god he had stepped out for the teacher meeting. I wanted to kill someone so badly, but killing people at school equals bad, so I took it out on my locker.

"Tasha!" Sean was coming down the hall towards me. I laughed under my breath and stormed off down the hall. "Tasha, wait please." He was literally chasing after me now.

"Go away or I'll tell Mr. Raditch that you're stalking me!" I screamed at him, not even bothering to turn around and face him. "Just leave me alone Sean Cameron." The stomping sound of his footsteps stopped, and I smiled. One down, one to go.

Carefully, I walked into the office. "Mrs. Prince, may I please be excused. I have a dentist appointment today, and my mother forgot to write an excuse slip for me. I can't reschedule." Mrs. Prince nodded and filled out the slip.

"Just be sure to bring back a slip from their office okay Tasha?" I nodded and gave her a small false smile. She returned the false one with a real genuine one. I took the slip and slid out of the room as fast as I possibly could. I ran out into the cool autumn afternoon and smiled.

"Why'd you have to run away?" I whirled around to find Sean behind me.

"Ugh, just go away before I call the cops." I walked down the steps. "Go back to class so you don't get in trouble." I went to travel down yet another step, but he grabbed me by my arm. "Sean, just leave me alone!"

"No! I won't leave you alone until you explain to me why the hell you're so pissed off at me!" I shrugged him off and glared at him as best as I could.

"You want to know why the hell I'm so pissed off at you. It's because you didn't want to talk to me! It's because you wanted to set JT on me and get a laugh out of it!" I stamped on his foot and walked off.

I knew that somewhere way way way way way way way deep down inside of me, I felt bad for doing that to Sean, but my overinflated ego got in the way of everything. "This means that some way I'll end up having to apologize to him about it. Damn."

I turned around and stormed back to the school, hoping and praying that he wouldn't still be outside. Well, luck was not on my side today. There he was, sitting on the steps with his head in his hands.

"Sean." He looked up at me, and I sighed. "I'm sorry okay. That's all I wanted to say. I'm sorry for stamping on your foot and getting pissed off and all that shit. I'm sorry." He didn't move a muscle as I stood there, waiting to be forgiven. I sighed and, figuring that it was a lost cause, turned around to leave again.

"It's not true," he whispered, standing up. I turned around and looked at him. "What you said before about JT and all. It's not true. I didn't know that he was doing that to you. If I did, I would have beat his ass right then and there." I smiled softly as he looked at me.

"Does that mean that I'm forgiven?" I asked, hoping that the answer was a yes. He shook his head. "Wait, I'm not? How unfair!"

"I didn't say that you weren't forgiven, I didn't say anything actually, but now I'll say it," I saw a smile forming on his face as he watched me with careful eyes. "You are hereby on probation pending a written apology." I stared at him for a moment and bust out laughing. While I was laughing, I swore that I saw him smile, but he denied it.

After we had finished joking about parole and forgiveness, I looked up to the sky. "It looks like it's gonna rain soon. I'd better get going." I picked up my bag and slung it over my shoulder.

"So, were you serious?" I looked at him with a confused look on my face. "I meant, were you serious when you talked to Mrs. Prince about a dentist appointment." I shook my head.

"Heck no. I just wanted an excuse to get out of school. Dealing with Mr. Simpson after fighting with people is always a bad thing. Besides, I really didn't feel like finishing up the day. School sucks."

"Tell me about it." I laughed and looked up at the sky again. "Hey, Tasha. You wanna head over to The Dot? I still haven't gotten to talk to you."

"What are you talking about?" I replied teasingly. "We're talking right now." He laughed at me before giving me a serious face.

"That's not what I meant and you know it." I nodded and gave him a small smile.

"Fine, let's just get out of here before it rains. I'd rather not get soaking wet today." He nodded and we set of to The Dot.


	5. The Dot

Author Notes: Okay, The real chapter four is going up! I am so happy, because over this weekend, I've written at least two update chapters for four of my stories. I do hope you enjoy this, and I worked hard on it, so yeah. If you have questions, add them to the comments so I can do a FAQ chapter at the end.  
Warning: Language, Violence  
Summary: There's a new girl in town. Tasha Chamble is the girl who doesn't really fit in with anyone. Hanging with Ashley and Ellie doesn't work either. So, what happens when the loner girl starts hanging out with the loner boy?  
Disclaimer: Want the disclaimer? See chapter 3  
Reminders: Please Review. Fave chapter yet.

* * *

**Forever in Degrassi**

**Chapter 5 - The Dot**

We made it into The Dot just before the rain started pouring. I fluffed my moist hair before sitting down in a booth by the window. "Thank god I don't have to walk home in that," I mumbled, patting my bag to make sure my umbrella was inside it. Of course the worrisome stupid sister of mine had shoved it into my bag so I wouldn't forget it.

Sean came back to the table with two espressos. "There, Hazelnut espresso, two shots. I'll pick up the tab this time, but you owe me Chamble. I don't do this for everyone." I laughed and rubbed my itchy nose.

"Yeah, you probably only do it for the cute girls at school." Oh god. Did that just come out of my mouth? Did I just say that I thought he had a crush on me? I shook my head. "Ignore that. I'm obviously not previewing my thoughts before I release them from my mouth." Sean replied with a cute smile which made me flush. I'm not falling for him. I'm not.

We sat there for what seemed like hours, sipping our espressos and staring out the window before I got the nerve to speak. "So," I muttered, taking a sip of my espresso. "You wanted to talk to me about something?" I looked up at him, and he was laughing. "What? What's so funny?"

"You have foam on your lip," he replied, swallowing a chuckle. I flushed again and grabbed my napkin to wipe off the foam. When I grabbed the napkin, which was sitting under my cup, the cup tipped over and spilled its frothy contents all over the table, floor, and my shirt.

"SHIT!" I screamed, licking the foam off my lip as I used the napkin to wipe the espresso off of my shirt. "Great, just great. Mom's gonna kill me." I looked down to make sure there wasn't any on my pants and gasped. "No! Not my bag!" Sean was staring at me with the weirdest expression on his face, but I didn't care. All that mattered was that bag.

I fished it off the floor and emptied the contents on the booth seat. My English journal was fine, but everything else was ruined. "No no no no no." I felt like I was going to cry. In my hands were the two things that mattered the most to me, and they were destroyed. Sean had wiped the coffee off of the table, so I set them down there. "I'll be back," I whispered ghostly before running to the bathroom.

Once I was in the bathroom, I collapsed to the floor. "Damn it." That was my life work. That was the only thing that kept me sane each day, and it was destroyed. "I'm so sorry," I whispered. "I worked so hard for you, and I was too stupid to make a copy. Tears fell down my face, but I didn't care. I'm a failure. I'm an idiot.

Someone knocked on the door. It was probably a customer waiting to pee, and I was keeping them from that. I sniffed loudly and struggled to keep my voice steady. "I'll be out in a minute."

"Tasha." It was Sean. "Let me in." I wiped my tears away with my shirt sleeve and breathed deeply a few times before going out.

"Yeah, here I am." Sean nodded and handed me the things I had left in the booth. "What the?"

"Come on. We're going to the library and typing it up. It might be hard to read, especially with your chicken scratch, but it obviously means something to you, so we're going to save it." He looked down and pulled the other item out of his jacket pocket.

"I couldn't save the photo, but it's not horribly destroyed. It's just got a little coffee stain on it," he muttered, handing it to me. I nodded and tucked the photo safely into my own jacket pocket.

"Thank you Sean. You have no idea how much this means to me." I smiled gently and he grabbed my hand.

"Come on. Let's go before the coffee disintegrates the ink." I nodded and handed him my umbrella. We ran out of The Dot and down the street to the local Library. When we got there, Sean dragged me over to a computer, and we took the work page by page. I was tying, and Sean was reading it. Thank god we were in another room, or someone would have reported us. This wasn't a typical fairy tale, children's book story. It was something much deeper, and something that was my life. Something real.

I was so surprised and grateful that Sean wasn't disgusted with what was written on those sheets of paper. After I had finished typing, we had about fifty sheets of paper, and seeing as it was fifteen cents per sheet of paper. Ten for printing, five for the paper itself, we checked our pockets.

"I have fifty cents," I muttered, my face turning red. I hated that I never had money to spend. Once, when I was little, I didn't eat lunch for a whole month so I could buy a pair of pink Converses. When my mom found out what I had done, she made me return them and give her the money. The next day, I stopped eating lunch and saved up for those Converses again. When I went to the store to buy them, they were gone. That's when I signed up for school lunches. To this day, my mom gives me five dollars for lunch, and I store it in the plastic container under my bed.

"I have five dollars," Sean replied, pulling out a crisp five dollar bill and set it on the table next to my pathetic fifty cents. I did a quick add up of how much it would cost to print out the fifty pages, and the smile that had covered my face faded away.

"We would need another two dollars," I muttered, almost crying, "And we can't save it until I run home and get the money." I held the ruined copy in my hands and sighed. "I can just hand write this again. It's not that big of a deal," I replied, picking up my bag. I was about to reach for my jacket when Sean stopped me.

He gave me a small smile before looking to the librarian's desk. "Just, wait here for a second okay." I nodded absentmindedly and he exited the room. He came back in a few minutes later, entered the print box and typed in a code. "She logged off for three minutes, so we have that long to do this." He clicked the screen a few times and smiled. "How does four copies sound?" I nodded, hoping my mouth wasn't gaping open.

"How did you get her to do it?" I looked at him before stuffing the old copy into my now dry bag. I would have to redo all of my notes for my science project, but I had a copy of that at school. We were fine. He hadn't answered my question, so I asked him again. "How'd you convince her to let us print it out for free?"

"How good are you at faking a terminal illness?" he replied, looking down at the ground. "Look, I know what I did was wrong, but I remembered seeing the word leukemia in your work, so I told her you had it, and that you wanted to finish your novel before you died." I picked up my coat and bag before walking over to the printer. It was on the third copy, so I grabbed the first two and shoved them into my bag.

"You're despicable. I can't believe that you said that." I pulled my coat on and buttoned it tightly. "That's a horrible disgusting reason, and you know it. No one in their right mind would have said that." The third copy finished so I pulled it out of the printer and into the bag. Sean walked over to me and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Tasha, I'm sorry. It's just that I couldn't think of a better excuse, and I don't know your real reason behind this story, so I couldn't tell her that." I nodded and pulled the fourth copy out of the printer.

"Fine, let's just get out of here." We checked the room for any of our stuff before exiting the room.


	6. Truthful Magic

Author Notes: Hello again! I'm back with a sixth chapter of Forever in Degrassi. I must inform you all that this is my ::squee:: chapter. Well, not really, but I liked the ending, and I wrote the ending so hah! I really hope you enjoy this chapter, because I put my hair into it. Well, maybe my heart. Who knows? I'm going to shut up now so let the story begin! Oh, one last thing. This is for Courtney. I'm not sure how so, but she inspired this chapter and the next, especially the rant part in the next. Well...hehe. You'll see about that when that happens. Enjoy!  
Warning: Language, Violence  
Summary: There's a new girl in town. Tasha Chamble is the girl who doesn't really fit in with anyone. Hanging with Ashley and Ellie doesn't work either. So, what happens when the loner girl starts hanging out with the loner boy?  
Disclaimer: Want the disclaimer? See chapter 3  
Reminders: Please Review. This story is becoming my addiction, and I have what…six reviews. It makes me sad.

* * *

We got out of the room and ran straight into the Librarian. "Look sick," Sean whispered to me from the corner of his mouth. I squeezed his hand to let him know that I understood and put on the act I had played multiple times before. It wasn't hard to act like I had leukemia, since I had had the opportunity to see its effects first hand. She gave me a sad look before faking a smile. 

In the mean time, I was busying myself by sharpening my breathing and loosening up my muscles. Leukemia was cancer of the blood, so it made you weak and strained your body. My sister always tells me that I'm a great actress, and she's usually right, so I follow her Instructions. The librarian looked at me, and then whispered to Sean, as if I couldn't hear. "Is she going to be alright?"

Sean bit his lip and looked down at the ground. He obviously didn't know how to respond to this, so it took him a few moments to respond. Luckily the librarian thought that he was trying not to cry. "In all honesty Ma'am," he replied, fighting to keep his voice steady. I didn't know if it was from fear or if he was actually trying to play the part, but he convinced me for a minute. "They say she doesn't have much time left."

The librarian gasped and looked at me. "I'm so sorry sweetie," she spoke, placing a warming hand on my shoulder. "Listen, whenever you need to, you can come here and get whatever you want off of our shelves. No late fees will be necessary either. You just keep whatever you want for however you'd like." I nodded and gave her a weak smile.

"Thank you ma'am. I really appreciate it." I coughed a few times and looked at Sean. "We should go," I whispered, my voice hoarse. "Mom will worry if we're not home on time." Sean nodded as well and wrapped an arm around my waist. I leaned on him for support and we walked out of the library, leaving the worried librarian behind us.

We were careful as we walked down that street. He kept his arm around me and I leaned on him, stopping him to fake a cough every twenty feet or so. Once or twice I staggered and Sean caught me. The whole loosening of muscles wasn't such a great idea after all.

Once we were around the corner, we burst out laughing. "I can't believe that worked," I choked out over the laughter. "I can't believe we pulled that off." I stumbled, and tripped over a garbage can before falling to the ground. Sean released an even louder stream of laughter as he helped me up. I sighed and dusted myself off, the humor leaving my body immediately.

"Hey, are you okay?" he asked, looking at me. I nodded and checked my bag to make sure that everything was still there. "You're not going to start falling over on me again now are you?" I chuckled and shook my head quickly.

"Nah, falling over on people isn't the thing for me. I've tried it before, and I'm sick of it." He looked at me with curious eyes and placed his head in his hands.

He sighed, "What do you mean by that?" I breathed deeply and started walking towards my home. Sean chased after me and grabbed my arm. "Tasha, what's going on?" I took a deep breath and sighed.

"You know that story that I just finished retyping?" I looked over to him and he nodded. "Well, that story is real, and I know what it's like to be in that sort of situation." Sean stopped in his tracks. I turned back and looked to him and it scared me. His face was tightened in anger and sorrow.

"So, everything in that story is true?" I nodded as he sighed. "I can't believe that. It just seems so out there. How could that story relate to the person standing next to me?" I shrugged and we continued walking down the street. I kept my hands in my pockets, and kinda walked in a swaying motion. Sean was beside me, watching me over every step that I took. "So," he started, watching me with careful eyes. "Why'd you write it?"

I bit my lip. That was not an easy question to answer. "Well," I replied, looking up at the sky. "It was because of my brother. If you didn't figure it out, the guy in my story was my brother. When I was five, we lived in Pennsylvania, and my brother got sick. Mom and Dad thought it was just a cold, and he'd get over it, but the cold lasted for months, and all the cuts he got took weeks to heal. My mom finally took him to see a doctor, and they diagnosed him with leukemia. He went to chemotherapy and all that. They said he was better," I whispered, feeling tears come to my eyes again. Damn, how I hated crying.

Sean pulled me to the side of the road and looked at me. "Hey, It'll all be alright," he whispered, hugging me. I sniffled and nodded before pulling away from him. I wanted to stay in his arms and cry my eyes out, but I couldn't do that. It would just be awkward for the both of us. I was starting to think…that I liked Sean.

He looked down at the ground and stuck his hands back in his pockets. "So," I replied, wiping away a single tear that was just about to fall from my eyes. "After he…my dad couldn't take it anymore. He went to join my brother, leaving my sister, mom and I. I…" I fell silent and clutched at my bag. Sean removed a hand from his pocket and wrapped an encouraging arm around me.

"I understand." He spoke in a soft, comforting voice as we walked down the street. Even though I couldn't feel anything aside from sorrow, I could feel my face heating up with a blush. This day had been one of the weirdest things that had ever happened to me, but it was also one of the happiest. I was about to say thank you to him, when he started speaking.

"Look, Tasha, I might not understand what you have just gone through, but I want to help you as much as I can. See, I haven't lost anyone I've loved yet, but I've left my parent's home to live with my brother here. Then my brother moved away with his girlfriend, leaving me here alone. I live in an apartment by myself, and it might not be the best thing for me, but it's my life, and I'm going to live it to the fullest, even though I've lost my family."

I looked up at him and gave him a gentle smile. "Yeah, live life to the fullest. I'll remember to do that. But first, I need to finish my book. I need to get it done before another tragedy strikes." Sean looked back at me and chuckled. "I'm serious! I highly doubt that I'll focus if something else happens." Sean chuckled again. "Okay, what's so funny?"

Sean looked at me and smiled widely. "Why does everything have to be a tragedy? Life is always more fun on the brighter side of the two sides. It really is something." I chuckled and pulled away from him again. We continued down the street to my house and he looked at me. "So, is there something positive that you're looking forward to at school or anything?"

I smiled. "Well, what could be better than summer break?" This summer I was going to a dance school that I had saved up for. That was the only thing I always wanted to be when I was young. A ballerina. My mother hated the idea right away, but I didn't care. I was always spinning around and dancing how I saw them dancing when she wasn't looking, but no matter what my sister and I tried, she wouldn't let me take classes. Finally, when my sister got a job, she saved up money for a dance school. When we moved her and mom got her new job, I saved up the five dollars I needed for lunch everyday, and so I'm going.

But enough about that; It's not important. Sean laughed at what I said, causing me to blush again. What was wrong with me? "I couldn't agree with you more," he replied, looking out at the now rising moon. I stopped and sat down on a pair of steps behind me, looking at the moon as well. He turned around to look at me with a confused look on his face. "Why'd you stop?"

"Cause this is my house." He nodded and, was that a flash of sadness in his eyes. "Well, I should probably get in there. My sis is gonna kill me if I miss dinner again." He nodded and waited for me to enter my own house. "Well, bye." I turned to open my door, but he stopped me.

"Wait." Silently, he walked up to me and smiled. "Have a good night, and I'll see you tomorrow." I nodded and made to open my door a second time, but he stopped me again. "You do realize that we never got a chance to talk about what I wanted to talk to you about." I nodded with a 'my bad' look on my face.

"I know. I'm really sorry about that. I probably shouldn't have run away after lunch." He chuckled and nodded. "Well, I'm going to go. Bye." A third time I turned around to open my door, but he stopped me yet again. "Okay," I muttered, half yanking his arm off of mine. "Will I ever get the chance to go and eat the dinner that my sister worked so hard to make?"

"Yeah, I guess you'll get that chance. Maybe." Without warning, he took a step forward and placed his lips on mine. I thought my stomach was going to explode from the butterflies that erupted inside. A tiny part of me was thinking, "Damn pervert, stealing my first kiss," but the rest of me was thinking along the OH MY GOD lines.

When I pulled away, he looked down at the ground. "Sorry, I should leave." I swear, I blinked and he was gone. The Magical Disappearing Sean Cameron. I sat down on my front steps again and blinked.

"Sean Cameron, him of all people." I placed my head in my hands and sighed. "This was definitely not what I expected to happen today."


End file.
